Return of Great Darkness
by Tabuu99
Summary: So much time has passed since the defeat of Nebula Grey that all almost traces of it have disappeared, except one and Sonia just happens to give the artifact to a suitable host for Nebula Grey. Now the 11 "Defenders of Light" must battle the 11 "Defenders of Darkness". Will Light the win and get "the host" back or will Darkness consume the world? Rated T for now. ON HOLD FOR A BIT!
1. Prologue: Return of Great Darkness

Tabuu: Hi.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot, Tabuu, Nebula, and Twilight.

Twilight: There will be no Lemon in the beginning but towards the end there will be. So until I post it, it will be Rated T

Tabuu: In this story, I will tell the age at the end of the adventure. The "love story" will be between Tabuu and Sonia Strumm.

_Prologue: Return of Great Darkness_

_Tabuu's POV_

I was so jealous that all my friends could wave change but me. Geo was a big hero and Sonia was a close 2nd. She and Geo's other friends were so cool. The EM being/Wizzard I wanted would have to be something to do with darkness. I was a little interested in volcanoes and the different rock they can make, but I'm interested somewhat in them.

Anyway I was on my home from school when I heard a familiar voice say "Hay Tabuu!"

I turned around and saw Geo, Sonia and my sister Amy were coming up to me.

"Hey Sonia, Geo and Amy." I said.

"I had Geo ask Mr. Boreal to see if he could find me something for you." Sonia said with a slight blush but I didn't pay to much attention to it.

"Yes?"

Geo then pulled out from his pocket, a plastic bag and gave it to Sonia. My sister just stood there looking at Geo. I knew she had a big crush on Geo and like me, didn't have a Wizzard.

"It's a strange rock someone found near Mt. Belenus." Sonia said and held out the bag.

When I touched it, I felt a little strange.

"Thanks Sonia." I said. I then opened the bag but as soon as I touched the rock it exploded into darkness and surrounded me.

_Sonia's POV_

A minute before the darkness left I heard a strange, mutated sounding voice yell "TRANSCODE: DARK NEBULA!" When the darkness cleared I was shocked to see Tabuu had waved changed.

His form looked like Geo's wave form but different. Most of his body was a dark purple. His hands and head helmet were bright red-orange with some white markings and a light blue horn near the front of his head. Where Geo's star thing should be, was a bright blue and looked like it had 3 small horns on it. On his stomach were 3 blues eye things on each side. Each of his shoulder's had the light blue spike's coming out of them. His feet were a light purple color and had 4 dark purple chains coming out of it and went up to his chest.

"T-Tabuu?" I asked.

He then looked up and his normal, fire red eyes were replaced with dark red ones.

He chuckled evilly before saying in a voice that was slightly deeper then his normal one "So this is what the future has come to? Using EM-waves instead of the net?"

"Your not my brother! Who are you?!" Amy asked, yelling.

The person the raised both hands in the air before yelling "I, NEBULA GREY HAVE RETURNED! I SHALL COVER THE WORLD IN DARKNESS AND HATRED!"

He then lowered his hands before looking at us and said "But my wave warrior's name is Dark Nebula."

Tabuu: End of the Prologue.

Twilight: Not much else to say.

Tabuu: Well, stayed tuned for the next chapter.

Twilight: Bye!

Tabuu: Bitch!

Twilight: If you don't get that reference then you have not laughed yet.


	2. Ch1 Defenders of Light and Darkness

Tabuu: Chapter 1 is here.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC. Some of which are from a good friend of mine on this site.

Twilight: This will be Rated T for most of it

Tabuu: In this story, I will tell the age at the end of the adventure. The "love story" will be between Tabuu and Sonia Strumm.

Twilight: Some events on OC belong to a friend of mine on this site who goes by the name of "Beast Out Ghost".

_**Chapter 1: 11 Defenders of Light, 11 of Darkness**_

_Sonia's POV_

"Nebula Grey?" I said in confusion. During my travels I would like to lear of events that happened near them. At one point I head of a being called "Nebula Grey". All I know about him is he was created by someone named Regal to destroyed the world or something but someone stopped him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Tabuu?" Geo asked yelling. I was so deep in thought that I forgot about Tabuu and Geo had transformed into Megaman.

"Weren't you listening? My name is Nebula Grey bur in my "wave warrior" form I am called "Dark Nebula"." he said.

"What have you done to Tabuu?!" I asked yelling.

"Oh, I forgot to thank you Miss. Sonia Strumm. If you hadn't let Tabuu touch that rock you found I never would have token over his Hunter-VG and his body."

"What are you talking about?" Geo asked, pointing his megabuster at the enemy.

"Ahhh, you must be the new Megaman." Dark Nebula said.

"New Megaman?" Amy said in confusion.

"What, don't you remember when you first met Omega-Xis, you met a strange….."NetNavi" that looked and had the same name as you?"

"I remember, so what of it?"

"Well you two were able to met each other through a time hole that opened up. I, Nebula Grey am from the old Megaman's timeline. I'm am from 200 years ago, maybe an extra or two."

"Why are you here now?" I asked.

"When the volcano I was created in erupted, the base and all data of me disappeared along with the dark chips."

"I remember that!" Geo exclaimed "If I remember correctly my dad told me that when ever a NetNavi uses a Dark Chip(s) over and over, they become corrupted by darkness."

"Bingo." Dark Nebula said "Now that I have returned and with a new…body, I want to do the same thing. Cover the world in Darkness and Hatred and to do this, I must corrupt what you call "Battle Cards".

A tear went down the side of my face. Tabuu would never say such a thing an dI was afraid….I might never see him again.

"I also need help from…" before Dark Nebula could finish, he was hit in the face by a long chain.

(this is where "Beast Out Ghost's" OC start to come into play)

I looked at where the chain come from and saw Andromeda Current.

"You were right Andromeda, a great darkness has appeared." Shun(Andromeda Current) said.

"Shun!" I said in surprise.

Before anyone could respond there was a loud laughter and the dust that surrounded Dark Nebula cleared and it looked like the attack hadn't effected him one bit.

"You were once strong Andromeda, but your powers have dwindled after partnering with that human."

"That was only a fraction of out power!" Andromeda Current yelled.

"Week. Everything in my…..my eyes are w-week." Dark Nebula said, as if he was losing energy.

"Maybe my attack did do something." Andromeda Current said before jumping off the building and landed next to Megaman.

"I…..must stop Tabuu…..I mean Dark Nebula." I said to myself.

"Ready Lyra?" I asked.

"Ready my dear."

"TRANSCODE: Harp Note!" I yelled.

Once I was done transforming I looked at Dark Nebula and said "I want my friend back."

He then raised one finger at me and said "You…." he struggled to get words out but finally said "Ask not for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee."

I flinched slightly at these words. Tabuu would say that _every_ time he could get the chance to. He called it his "words of wisdom".

He then leaped towards me and right before he could reach me, he was blasted in the face with lots of water that slammed him against the wall. He tried to get up but was blast with electricity and fell back down with a grunt. Next to me appeared, Gemini Spark(W) and Pisces Aqua (Pat Springs and Angie OC, not mine).

"BITCH!" Dark Nebula yelled and he got up with very little trouble.

"We got here as soon as we could." Pisces Aqua said.

"Is that Tabuu?" Gemini Spark(W) asked, reading and Electric Sword for an attack.

"Somewhat. He's been corrupted by a Darkness called "Nebula Grey"!" I said with slight sadness in my voice.

"I think we have heard about that before." two voices behind us said.

Now joining us was Twins Shark and Perseus War(Agito/Akito and Mary both are Beast Out Ghost's OC).

"No matter how much reinforcements you get, I will always be more powerful!" Dark Nebula yelled and released a large dark wave of anergy that hit everyone and pushed everyone but me on the backs. Dark Nebula the started to gather darkness in his hands and said "Now to take you out so I can have full control over this body."

He then threw the darkness in the air and when he caught it, it turned into a Dark Sword.

"NOW DIE!" he yelled before charging at me.

Before he could get close, someone teleported in front of me and blocked the one Dark Sword with two of there own, one Fire and the other electric.

"Know your place." Phoenix Swordswoman said(Zoey and another one of Beast Out Ghost's OC) and kicked Dark Nebula with lots of power and he was sent flying.

He was able to stop and looked really tired.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and 10 dark flames were shot from his body*two of them flew quickly into the air). The flames his all of us and for some reason, me last then went through us and back towards Dark Nebula(the two that left came back). They landed in front of them and what happened next shocked everyone.

All the dark flames transformed into one of us but with a purple and black color scheme and a really evil and dark aura was constantly given off. The other two that flew off before turned into Queen Virgo and Acid Ace. By now, I thought Amy would have run off but instead, stayed in the same place when this started.

"What did you do?" Amy yelled at Dark Nebula.

All the evil shadow clones stood up and we all saw that here eyes were glowing red slightly.

"My army has arrived. 11 Defenders of Light versus my 11 of Darkness."

"Wait, I count 11 of you but 10 of us." Pisces Aqua said "Who's the 11th…" before she could finish, Amy yelled "I WANT MY BROTHER BACK YOU BITCH! TRANSCODE: TWILIGHT PRINCESS!"

_(for know Twilight and Twilight Princess will be Amy's)_

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" she yelled and charged. As powerful as her new form looked, I knew something was bound to go wrong.

"Dark Harp, stay behind and deal with these pests." Dark Nebula said and with that, him and shadow clones but mine were gone.

Right before Twilight Princess could hit Dark Harp, Dark Harp used her guitar and smiled her with such a force that she went flying into Gemini Spark(W) and the two skidded across the ground before stopping and reverting back to normal.

Megaman and Pisces Aqua raced towards them and I yelled out "Megaman, Pisces Aqua and Twins Shark protect Pat and Amy! Perseus War and Phoenix Swordswoman, make sure our surroundings aren't damaged while me and Andromeda Current take out Dark Harp!"

There were no disagreements from anyone.

"Prepare to fight my dark notes." Dark Harp said in a darker version of my own.

She then launched dark strings at me and wrapped around me.

"Your supposed to be my opposite? Then I guess you must love Tabuu to." she said evilly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and tried to struggle free.

"Were fine now go help Harp Note!" Pat yelled.

I was then cut free by Twins Shark's powerful flames.

"Go now!" I heard Pat yelled.

"No you two are hurt and we need to protect." Pisces Aqua said.

"Sound Revert!" Dark Harp yelled. Just then, the only ones still EM-Waved changed were me, Megaman and Pisces Aqua .

"Everyone get back!" I yelled and they all ran back to Megaman and Pisces Aqua.

"I'v had my fun now I must do thy master's bidding." Dark Harp said.

"And what may that be?" I asked.

"Thy master wishes to find the power of the Cyber Beasts." Dark Harp said and we all froze.

_(Some events of __**Beast Out Ghost's**__ stories happen here but I won't tell you which stories, just have to read all of his Megaman ones to find out.)_

"But your lucky because I still want to have fun destroying you Harp Note." Dark Harp said "And once your dead he'll be all mine. Mine to make love to, to be his first kiss." she said.

I then charged at Dark Harp so fast that I didn't know I could go. I then held the guitar in one hand while the other transformed into a Fire Sword. I then stabbed Dark Harp as hard as I could in the stomach.

"AHHHHH!" she yelled in pain as darkness began to bleed out of her mouth and wound. Then, she started to fade into a puddle of darkness below me and her final words were "You…..gain…..resistance…against…most of…..they master's….powers….."

When she was done the rest of her faded and the dark puddle sank into my body and I felt stronger.

"Harp Note! We have to hurry to WAZA HQ! Ace and Tia need our help." Megaman said.

"Everyone stay here and make sure nothing happened." I said before me and Geo ran off.

As we got closer to WAZA HQ I was in thought.

"Will I ever get Tabuu back?"

Tabuu: End of the 1st chapter.

Twilight: Well see you guys later.


	3. Ch 2: Dark Power

Tabuu: This is chapter 2.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot, Tabuu, Nebula, and Twilight.

Twilight: There will be no Lemon in the beginning but towards the end there will be. So until I post it, it will be Rated T

Tabuu: In this story, I will tell the age at the end of the adventure. The "love story" will be between Tabuu and Sonia Strumm.

_Chapter 2: Dark Power_

_Sonia's POV_

A minute later, we arrived at WAZA HQ in horror. There was fire almost everywhere and a few dead bodies of WAZA officers.

"Is this the power of Nebula Grey?" I asked out loud.

"Why yes." a voice said. To out left we saw Acid Ace and Queen Virgo fighter, there dark selfs.

"This is to simple." Dark Acid said.

"I wanted more of a challenge." Dark Virgo said.

"Ace, Tia are you ok?" Geo/Megaman asked and we rushed to there sides.

"Were…fine." Acid Ace said slowly.

"Not sure how long we can hold…..out." Queen Virgo said.

"Looks at this." Dark Acid said.

"This is the power of our Dark Lord. Not even normal darkness can match his." Dark Virgo said.

"Why are you here?" I asked yelling.

"Didn't Dark Harp tell you? Our Dark Lord wants the power of the Cyber Beasts." Dark Ace said.

"He just can't pin point were they are. But…..he can try and find a fragment." Dark Virgo said.

"What happens when he gets them?" Megaman asked.

Dark Virgo giggled evilly and said "He will be able to spread Darkness and hatred."

"And what if I had them?" Megaman asked.

"Then the rest of the world won't be as bad as this place, and we haven't even gotten inside." Dark Acid said.

They both scanned Megaman before saying "You do have the power of the beasts in you."

They both charged at Megaman bur before they could reach him, I wrapped my guitar strings around them.

"Shock Note!" I yelled.

They both broke out before the attack could reach them and Dark Virgo yelled "Holy Darkness."

She then jumped at Megaman spinning and hit him 8 times with Darkness.

"Dark Stealth Laser!" Dark Acid yelled.

He pointed his gun at me but before he could attack, I charged at him with high speed and smacked him with my guitar and he went flying into the ground.

As Megaman fought Dark Virgo and I fought Dark Acid, Acid Ace and Queen Virgo were regaining the energy.

I also noticed that the shadow versions were getting weaker. I then wrapped strings around both of them before moving at high speed at them with a sword in hand. I then did lots of damage to them and when done, they both fell to there knees.

"We're….not done…..yet." Dark Acid said.

"There is still….8 of us…..our Dark Master…will….win." Dark Virgo said.

They then exploded into Darkness and flew into Acid Ace and Queen Virgo.

_(Hours Later)_

"Tell us Dr. Goodall, who or what is this "Nebula Grey"." Angie asked.

We gathered everyone who had Dark Clones(and then some) in a room at WAZA HQ.

"I take it you all remember what I told you about the Cyber Beasts?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and Geo said "It took a lot of power to contain them within me."

"Anyway Cyber Beasts are one of the "Six Great Threats" that threatened the world."

"6? So your saying me might have more things to fight in the future?" Pat asked.

"4 of them were destroyed good enough to never come back. However, the Cyber Beasts and Nebula Grey…." she trailed off.

"What? What about them is so special?" Angie asked.

"When Nebula Grey was eliminated, the Darkness he and Dr. Regal had spread across the world…..it remained in empty space. When EM-beings and waves arrived. they passed through that empty space. Some of it went into a rock. I'm not sure how Tabuu was effected.

I then felt like all of this was my fault.

"This…is all my fault." I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me and Zoey asked "What do you mean Sonia?"

"I….gave Tabuu a rock from a volcano. It was really strange when I 1st felt it, like it had great Darkness in it."

"So this is all Sonia's fault that the world will end?" Mary asked before she was slapped on the back of the head by Akito.

"It's not her fault. She didn't know that this was going to happen." Akito said.

"As I was saying." Dr. Goodall said and everyone turned back to her.

"In the past, Nebula Grey was a difficult opponent to defeat. From what I could gather from the Hikari report, just being near Nebula Grey you could feel a large amount dark power."

"Is there anyway to get our Tabuu back?" Shun asked.

"Yes. You must beat Dark Nebula and his remaining 8 Defenders of Darkness."

"But Dr. Goodall, when me and Tia were fighting our shadow clowns, we could barely put a scratch on the!" Ace complained.

"But, when Sonia and Geo attacked…Geo did more damage then us but Sonia did way more then him." Tia said quietly.

"Oh really?" Dr. Goodall said in amazement.

"How come then? Why is Sonia able to defeat the "11 Defenders of Darkness" without braking a sweat?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when Tabuu was corrupted he still had some of his will left. Maybe that could be it." Dr. Goodall said.

"Maybe he kept a hold of his loved ones." Amy said.

"If so then maybe you can do some damage against them." Geo said.

"I just want my brother back." Amy said with determination in her eyes.

"Ok then we have somewhat of a plan. Step 1, Prevent Nebula Grey and Dark Nebula from taking over the world. Step 2, Defeat Tabuu….I mean Dark Nebula and his remaining Defenders of Light. Finally, Try and get Tabuu back. Everyone got it?" Geo asked and we all nodded.

Tabuu: End of this chapter.

Twilight: Stay tuned for the next one.

Tabuu: Bye!


End file.
